


Los muros que nos separan

by NotoYamato



Series: A Tale of a Mermaid and a Vampire [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Flashback, Lesbian Vampires, Transformation, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoYamato/pseuds/NotoYamato
Summary: El ambiente en la sala era pesado y más porque podían oír como de la habitación de al lado una persona perdía lentamente su vida para poder ganar una nueva. Transformarse en un vampiro no era sencillo, ni fácil, ni indoloro. Chisato no recordaría su vida humana pero no había amanecer antes de dormir que no recordara ese dolor.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: A Tale of a Mermaid and a Vampire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054436
Kudos: 4





	Los muros que nos separan

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque no lo parezca este fic si es una continuación del anterior, exactamente se sitúa aproximadamente un mes más tarde, pero no hace falta leerlo para enterarte de lo que sucede en este fic.

Chisato no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que veía a Kaoru tan vulnerable. El paso de los siglos había borrado lentamente ese recuerdo de la mente de la rubia, así que esa escena era algo nuevo y extraño para ella. La actriz estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, echada hacía delante, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y las manos en la nuca, con la cabeza baja fija en el suelo de mármol y en los dibujos que este formaba. El ambiente en la sala era pesado y más porque podían oír como de la habitación de al lado una persona perdía lentamente su vida para poder ganar una nueva. Transformarse en un vampiro no era sencillo, ni fácil, ni indoloro. Los humanos aspiraban a ello pensando en las cosas buenas, la inmortalidad y la belleza que aquel cambio traía, pero no pensaban en todo lo malo que acarreaba su condición. Chisato no recordaría su vida humana pero no había amanecer antes de dormir que no recordara ese dolor.

—Mi dulce Misaki…Espero que algún día puedas perdonar a este egoísta ser—Sería un susurro, algo íntimo, pero Chisato lo escucho con toda claridad, lo que le hizo torcer el gesto y cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta del daño que esto provoca? — Se esforzó en mantenerse seria mientras que se enfrentaba a la mirada de Kaoru, rota por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, tal vez más intenso que su protegida—Deberías haber hecho caso a mi negativa de realizar la transformación. No necesitamos ser más ni los humanos merecen pasar por este sufrimiento. Deberías haberla dejado marchar, que siguiera con su vida humana, lejos de esto.

—Pese a todos estos siglos de existencia, aun me sigo dejando llevar por pasiones meramente humanas…—Pasó los dedos por su pelo, despeinándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba—Pero estos años a su lado… Ver como mi bella flor crecía para luego empezar a marchitarse era algo que mi corazón no soportaba. Quiero mantenerla siempre a mi lado… —El gestó de la rubia se mantuvo serio, más escuchando aquello, que sonaba como una confesión de amor. — Yo no soy tan fuerte y generosa como tú, mi dulce Chisato… 

—Creo que deberías ir a descansar. El proceso aun tardará, ha sido duro y es por la mañana. No sirves de nada en este estado donde empiezas a desvariar.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kaoru, que se irguió, aun sosteniéndole la mirada a su interlocutora —Al contrario, mi cabeza esta más lúcida que nunca en mucho tiempo —La rubia rodó los ojos, incrédula—Mi mente se ha abierto y ha comprendido tu verdad. Como aquella noche tu te enfrentaste al mismo dilema y como tomaste la decisión más indolora para ti.

Chisato se la quedo mirando, con los ojos abiertos como platos, intentando comprender todos los matices de la frase — Aquella noche…

_La situación era realmente insostenible para Chisato. ¿Cuándo se había despistado tanto como para dejar que Kaoru fuera una parte tan importante en su vida? Era una simple criada, no debería verla como algo más que un humano, algo de lo que podía deshacerse con facilidad, había muchos más como ella… Solo que ningún de ellos era como Kaoru. Había pasado días en vela pensando en hacer lo que nunca se había planteado, transformarla en un vampiro como ella, para poder compartir la eternidad juntas. Pero no era tan sencillo, ¿estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que aquel acto implicaba? ¿O lo estaba para verla sufrir de dolor y en el peor de los casos perderla para siempre? La respuesta era no, lo que le llevaba a la otra solución: alejarla para siempre. Que viviera una vida humana plena, que tuviera un buen marido, que formara una familia… Chisato pasaría toda su eternidad intentando olvidarla._

_Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sabía quién era por su forma de llamar, tímida y algo rítmica. Había llegado el momento. —Adelante—La puerta se abrió de forma lenta, dejando ver la figura de la sirvienta. Un largo vestido color marrón con un delantal blanco cubrían su delgado cuerpo. Sus manos, largas y delgadas jugueteaban con la tela del delantal, intentando calmar el miedo que siempre tenía. Este miedo también se demostraba en su pelo, recogido en un peinado que, aunque aparentemente parecía perfecto, llevaba muchísimos más soportes de lo debido, por temor a que algo saliera de su lugar._

_—Señora… H-Han llegado los c-carruajes de la ciudad…—Kaoru no era capaz de mirarla fijamente, sus ojos se movían por toda la habitación buscando un sitio donde se sintiera confortable, que acabaron siendo sus propias manos. Chisato tomó una leve bocanada de aire, el momento había llegado._

_—Y seguro vendrás a decirme que habéis traído menos que la semana pasada —Chisato avanzó lenta pero segura hacía la joven —He oído cosas, Kaoru… Dicen que te han visto ayudar a la gente del pueblo… —La mentira que salía de sus labios hería su corazón, pero era necesaria._

_—¡Y-Yo no!... Señora, t-tiene que creerme…_

_—Y en otras circunstancias lo haría, Kaoru, pero las personas que saben que van a morir siempre dicen la verdad. —Se coloco delante de ella, buscando que la mirara fijamente a los ojos, pero los de Kaoru se movían con aun más nerviosismo. —Pero hoy me siento benevolente—En sus labios apareció su mejor sonrisa falsa, esa que la hacía parecer una buena persona—Tienes esta noche para desaparecer del castillo y no volver jamás. Por la mañana mandare buscarte y más vale que no te encuentren. El tiempo pasa así que será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo._

_Pero Kaoru no era capaz de moverse del sitio, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando—¡S-Señora! —Las lagrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos, que por primera vez estaban fijos en los de Chisato—¡Y-Yo s-soy inocente! —La joven se tiro de rodillas al suelo, llorando a los pies de la rubia—Y-Yo os amo, ¡no sería c-capaz de… d-de traicionaros! ¡P-Por favor t-tenéis que creerme! —Sus manos se agarraban a los bajos del vestido de Chisato con desesperación, esa misma que transmitían sus palabras y su llanto._

_—Niña estúpida…—Murmuró Chisato, intentando mantenerse inmune a sus lágrimas. Con la punta del pie la empujo para poder separarla de su vestido, aunque le costó un par de intentos—Estoy siendo bastante generosa—Con el pie hizo que levantara la cabeza, haciendo que la mirara de nuevo a los ojos—Podría matarte ahora mismo infringiéndote un dolor inimaginable, pero estoy ofreciente una oportunidad de huir y mantener tu vida. No la desperdicies—La volvió a empujar con bastante fuerza, lo que hizo que Kaoru cayera de espaldas contra el suelo de piedra, lo que rompió el contacto visual. Chisato le dio la espalda, volviéndose hacía el tocador de su cuarto, solo oyendo como Kaoru se levantaba del suelo con bastante torpeza y salía corriendo del cuarto._

_Chisato daba la gracias de no poder llorar en esos instantes, porque sino se encontraría como Kaoru, llorando hasta que sus ojos se quedaran sin lágrimas—No la desperdicies…—Fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de derrumbarse…_

La rubia se había perdido totalmente entre sus recuerdos. ¿Qué había sido la solución indolora? Aquello había cerrado su corazón por completo mientras intentaba asimilar que nunca volvería a verla, para encontrarla setenta años después en una reunión del brazo de la siempre extravagante Kokoro Tsurumaki, siendo un vampiro más donde no quedaba rastro de la Kaoru que la servía, sino que era una persona totalmente diferente, que derrochaba egocentrismo y amor propio sumado al desprecio que sentía por los demás, a los que encandilaba para luego olvidarse de ellos. 

—Lo que hiciste aquella noche, mi preciosa Chisato…—Chisato se puso alerta cuando escuchó la voz de Kaoru tan cerca suyo. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? —Fuiste tan generosa de darme la libertad para poder vivir una vida plena… Y créeme que lo he hecho—Kaoru le cogió las manos con delicadeza, pero con fuerza—Seguramente no es como lo deseabas, pero me has dado la mayor libertad de todas. He conocido tiempos que nunca pude imaginar. He conocido a personas que no podré olvidar. He podido formar una familia. He podido compartir tiempo contigo, como iguales. — La más alta acarició la mejilla de Chisato con suavidad, acercando su cabeza con suavidad —Chisato… Yo os a-..

—¡¡¡KAORU!!! —La nombrada se giró con rapidez al oír aquel grito, reconociendo la voz de aquel grito dado desde la puerta principal de la casa como el de su maestra, Kokoro. Chisato aprovechó ese despiste para separarse de la vampira y recoger sus cosas, apurada. Lo mejor era marcharse de allí, debía asimilar muchas cosas y no quería compartir el mismo espacio que Kaoru y Kokoro, no al menos si no quería irse a casa con dolor de cabeza.

—Chisato… No sabía que iba a venir, solo te pedí a ti ayuda…

—Bueno, es normal, es tu maestra y por extensión de Misaki, se preocupará por vosotras—Se estaba ajustando la chaqueta cuando por la puerta apareció la nombrada Kokoro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡He venido a ver si todo está bien! Ah, Chisato, ¡no sabía que estabas aquí! ¿Ya te vas?

—Si, mi labor aquí ha terminado y seguro que Kaoru aprecia tenerte a su lado—sonrió a ambas, intentando que todos los nervios que ahora sentía por dentro no se mostraran.

—No puedo más que acompañarte a tu vehículo, Chisato. 

—¡N-No! E-Es decir, sería de mala educación con tu invitada. Gracias por el gesto. Avisadme cuando todo termine y haya buenas noticias, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Dalo por hecho Chisato! ¡Ten buen viaje! —Kokoro le regaló una última sonrisa antes de abrazarse a Kaoru, tirándola en el sofá, haciendo como si Chisato no existiera, cosa que esta agradeció. Antes de irse pudo cruzar una última vez miradas con Kaoru, esta lanzándole una mirada de disculpa, pero, sobre todo, de decisión. Aquello no se iba a quedar así, volverían a tratar ese tema y la próxima vez no habría interrupciones. Aunque Chisato esperaba que eso fuera dentro de mucho. Al menos, lo suficiente para recomponer los muros destruidos que habían rodeado su corazón.


End file.
